halofandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Proto-Gravemind
Does anyone have a picture of the ones that pilot pelicans in Halo 2?--prophit of war 22:24, 15 November 2006 (UTC) Brain Forms can't fly. Brain ability to control technology I son't think the brain forms really have complete control over the technology they use. This is from the fact that they dont land, they just fly at full speed until they crash into something. Anyone have other theories for this? I think the fact that the flood are mentally retarded in more than one way might help in that. But is it possible that the flood can "control" technology in the same way they do living things. This could also provide that they were made not created due to mutation or evolution. Think about how Cortana MAY have been taken by Gravemind. -Lt.O'Brien 16:23, 8 January 2007 (UTC) :They may not be able to easily capture a useful brain in combat intact. Plus, many Flood are very able to pilot smaller vehicles, just not Pelicans. -ED 02:29, 9 March 2007 (UTC) :couldnt it have just been that they accidentally captured some random soldier who vaguely knew how to pilot the pelican, and not the pilot himself (or herself)? Phil.e. 02:34, 9 March 2007 (UTC) ::That could work. Also IAC could have been crashed into the tower for the purpose of creating disorder and/or enabling Flood to access many levels. --Dragonclaws(talk) 02:42, 9 March 2007 (UTC) :::It is possible the forms just crashed the pelican to get the forms out of it quickly before potential hosts had a chance to see them coming and run away. -ED 02:45, 9 March 2007 (UTC) I think they crash it to cause confusion --Pileyourbodies 00:21, 17 August 2007 (UTC) I do not believe there were any "Brain forms" in the pelican. I believe they were indeed pouch forms! a flood form that converts bodies not carring calcium deposits into hundreds of infection forms for ling periods of time. perhaps a Combat form was flying the pelican and it had limited access to the controls because of it's state of body formation. that is why they crashed. --þ†öWè®¥ ^ (UNSC Fleetcom)(UNSC History)( ) 03:58, 26 October 2007 (UTC) nomenclature You know, where exactly does the term Brain Form come from anyway? I was always under the assumption that it was called a Commander Form. I forgot where i got that term, but I never saw Brain form until i saw it on an old fansite. Dude984 Communications]-[ ] 02:43, 9 March 2007 (UTC) :I don't know for sure, but most of this comes from HBO. --Dragonclaws(talk) 02:45, 9 March 2007 (UTC) What if... Could it be a Gravemind? Nothing has ever said there's only one Gravemind. Proto-Gravemind The Bestarium (at least the legendary version) pretty much confirms that the Brain Form is the beginning of the Gravemind, called the "Proto-Gravemind." No it isn't. The Beastiarum never states anything of the kind. It never refers to the "Brain Form", it only states that a Gravemind forms when a Proto-Gravemind reaches a critical mass. There is no link between the two, and as such you cannot reasonably claim that they are one and the same.155.205.200.19 00:43, 24 October 2007 (UTC) WTF!!!!!????? PROTO WHAT??? THATS NOT AN EARLY GRAVEMIND!!!! ITS A FU***NG BRAIN FORM!!!! --þ†öWè®¥ ^ (UNSC Fleetcom)(UNSC History)( ) 03:54, 26 October 2007 (UTC) Lets get something straight The sacks on the H2 level "High Charity" are indeed NOT Brain forms. they are, however, the same things as the H3 sacks that you shoot and mini floods (Infection Forms) pop out. -'AGREE' I agree, completly.. --72.15.94.59 22:19, 12 December 2007 (UTC) I Think we should Re-Rename back to Brain Form I Think we should Re-Rename back to Brain Form because Not many Users agree with the changer's dicision. For I agree. No Proto Gravemind! ':D' --þ†öWè®¥ ^ (UNSC Fleetcom)(UNSC History)( ) 22:19, 27 October 2007 (UTC) I too agree with the descision to rename it to Brain Form, as the Gravemind on Delta Halo most likely existed during the events of Halo 1.XVArchonVx 22:10, 3 November 2007 (UTC) HEL YES! --72.15.94.59 22:06, 12 December 2007 (UTC) The Proto-Gravemind might not be a Brain Form, it might be a stage AFTER the Brain Form.--The Demonic Idiot 01:30, 29 December 2007 (UTC) Protos may be made of multiple brain forms, we have no clear evidence that a Proto-Gravemind is the exact same as a Brain Form. Spartan 112 15:55, 31 December 2007 (UTC) ::My main problem with the name brain form is that its never mentioned in Halo games, novels, comics, etc. Its not mentioned 'Anywhere'. The Beastarium which mentions species not seen in the games like the Engineers and Precursors doesn't mention "Brain Form" anywhere. And its Bunnie's definitive source on all'' halo species. --[[User:EliteSpartan|'''Elite]][[User talk:EliteSpartan|'Spartan']] 17:36, 31 December 2007 (UTC) Against What does halo 1 have anything to do with a gravemind in halo 2 and 3?--'General' Running Riot Rya ' 22:49, 3 November 2007 (UTC) Can't be done. Brain form is a made up fan name. Proto-Gravemind is the name given by bungie. --EliteSpartan My Talk November 5 2007 ::It is never said that THIS was a proto-gravemind, only that "a Gravemind is formed when a Proto-Graveming reaches critical mass" annd not "A proto-gravemind is a brainform, go screw up all of our fan's lives", retard . :::The beastarium(which has the info on ALL halo species) never even mentions a "Brain Form". All evidence points to this creature being a proto-gravemind. Calm down stuff gets renamed all the time its not a big deal.--[[User:EliteSpartan|'EliteSpartan]] [[User talk:EliteSpartan|'My Talk']] 21:52, 9 December 2007 (UTC) ::Evidence? "Protogravemind" only said once! I don't even count Bestiaruim (the DVD spelling) or any books as canon unless mentioned or noted in the games. The books are not by Bungie, just by some guy in Washington (My home state). I should just ask them, It's about an hour drive from my house anyways. The Beastiarium came bundled with Halo 3, which is canon, so I would say to trust the Beastiarium. According to Halopedia:Canon Policy, the Beastiarium ranks as "Other Media", so unless Bungie, an affialiate, the novels, or the games say otherwise, trust it. Çya, Mø se 18:41, 27 December 2007 (UTC) Yeah, I'm pretty sure it is Bungie, or at least approved by Bungie. That book was included in the game. The writers do see the Halo Bible. Contact Harvest was even written by the Bungie guy who cowrote the games. And please don't hassle them. --Dragonclaws(talk) 18:44, 27 December 2007 (UTC) :Well, that didn't work right. I was replying to the user before Mouse when our edits must have overlapped or something. --Dragonclaws(talk) 18:47, 27 December 2007 (UTC)